


Puppy Love.

by erciareyes



Series: Tumblr Short-Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And there are also five real-life puppies, Friendship, Humor, Stiles is a Little Shit, scott is a puppy, that make a whole lot of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>badmooonrising asked: 'ooh that thing? Skittles and "This isn’t exactly what I had in mind." \o/'</p><p>"Oh wow!", Stiles huffs out as he sees the mess in the McCall’s living room.</p><p>"Don’t just stand there, Stiles. Help me!"</p><p>Scott is hurrying around the room, picking up various items of furniture from the floor and Stiles just watches him, grinning like a champion.</p><p>"Aw, I don’t know Scotty. I think this is your job.", Stiles snickers and throws one of the ripped pillows into Scott’s direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short-fic that I wrote for a friend of mine on request. It's just a funny little fic with loads of friendship and also puppies. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> English is not my frist language and this work has not been beta read, so please excuse any mistakes.

"Oh wow!", Stiles huffs out as he sees the mess in the McCall’s living room.

"Don’t just stand there, Stiles. Help me!"

Scott is hurrying around the room, picking up various items of furniture from the floor and Stiles just watches him, grinning like a champion.

"Aw, I don’t know Scotty. I think this is your job.", Stiles snickers and throws one of the ripped pillows into Scott’s direction. Seriously, with all those werewolf insticts and stuff one should think that Scott should at least be able to catch a pillow but obviously he isn’t because the pillow hits the dark haired teenager right in the face.

"I hate you, Stiles. I really do. This was your idea.", Scott complains and picks up a few blankets from the floor, some of them (or more like: all of them) have wholes in them and he puts them down with a sigh.

"Wait? My idea? I sure as hell wasn’t the one who thought it was a good idea to bring home five puppies because he didn’t have the heart to leave them at Deaton’s.” Stiles throws another pillow on Scott but this time he catches it and throws it right back at Stiles.

"Yes but you didn’t tell me it was a bad idea either.", he whines. "God, I will never be able to explain this to my mum."

"Dude, I think that’s selfexplaning. You are a puppy yourself, you can’t take care of five puppies."

Stiles finally decides to help Scott out and begins to collect feathers off the floor quietly, carful not to wake the sleeping little dogs in the corner of the room. They’ve spent the last two hours trying to put them all in one place but the puppies were just overjoyed and curious about their new environment. Sleeping hadn’t really been an option for them but ripping all the cussions and blankets apart certainly had been.

"I just…I imagined it to be all different. This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.", Scott mumbles, his voice sounds a bit disappointed.

"Yeah well this is exactly what I expected, to be honest. You work with animals, Scott, and you are a werewolf. You know what these cuties are like. One is fine, but five of them? That’s just madness, dude."

It’s then when Melissa comes home and finds Scott and Stiles in an ocean of feathers and pieces of ripped out fabric. She looks at the puppies in the corner, sleeping all cute, and shakes her head.

"Just make sure you clean this mess up before they wake up.", she sighs and vanishes in her bedroom up the stairs.

"See, that didn’t go so bad.", Stiles says just as Scott’s shoulders sink down in defeat. "What?"

"Mum just said that I owe her six new throw pillows for the couch and also two new blankets.", Scott whines. "Oh, and she found the fifth puppy we were looking for…it’s in her bed."


End file.
